The Nations' Natural Disasters
by marbot457
Summary: The nations discover that there are two extraordinary girls roaming the Earth, so what do they do? Investigate of course! Follow the nations as they discover who the heck these two immortals really are. (Russia X OC) and (Japan X OC)


**Hey there guys! This is the co-author of 'The Nations Natural Disasters', marbot457! The story was moved on to my account, sorry for the inconvenience! I am revising some parts of the chapters that have already been posted on danidanerd's account so give 'em a glance and enjoy!**

_**Rose**_\- She is a girl with very long black hair with red highlights and blood red eyes. She is extremely pale and over the years most mortals mistook her for a Japanese vampire. Rose died in the year 1713 on her twenty first birthday.

She died in a house fire and became immortal a year after her death. She died trying to save her younger brother, Sam and her kitten, Flame. She saved them but perished in the fiery vortex. Only months after her death she awoke as a neko with the power to control fire and the ability to use advanced black magic

When she was just getting used to her powers, she was kidnapped, but by who, she doesn't know. She was physically hurt by her kidnappers, but she took the pain and pretended like nothing bothered her.

On her one hundredth year there she had had enough and she started to plan her escape. She escaped and ran for her life. They knew that she was immortal and that she could control fire so they would most definitely keep looking for her. She ran and ran until she saw a large wall, and snuck around it.

Behind the monstrous wall, she was greeted by a man and woman. She ran up to them and said "Please don't let those horrid people hurt me anymore!" She cried, and so then the kind people helped her, and took her in as one of their own children, even though she was 'twenty one'.

After a few years of living with the family, Rose had told them about her being immortal and about her abilities, that she could control fire, and that she could turn into a cat. Rose thought that they would throw her on to the streets, but they still loved her.

She lived with them and saw her 'parents' die and her brothers and sisters grow old, and on the day the last of her siblings died she was given a scarf, and with that scarf, Rose left and traveled the world. She met lots of different people and learned almost every language in the world, but she would always 'die' in a natural disasters, so she wouldn't have to suffer the fate of seeing a friend die. She would save people when these natural disasters occurred.

That's when she met Lethe a twenty one year old looking girl…

_**Lethe**_\- She was a girl with super long, curly blonde hair, and dark orange eyes. Lethe died in the year of 1814 when she was turning twenty one. She died trying to run away from her abusive parents. Well, died isn't really the right word… She was pushed off a cliff, and became immortal, like Rose, a couple of months after her death.

She was given the power to sprout wings from her back and fly, these wings were special thought because the tips of the wings changed colors depending on her mood or current emotion. She also had super speed, but only when greatly motivated.

She was unloved by her parents, but she did as she was told. She was never happy with the idea of forced marriage and ran away because her parents were trying to sell her off to any man willing to take her hand in marriage.

Her parents eventually found her and pushed her off a high, rocky, cliff but not before shooting her twice, obviously, she died. A few years later, a man visited her grave and cried for hours. This man was Lethe's best guy friend, he had left a couple of years before her death. He had come back to propose to her, but she was dead now and all he could do was miss her and her smile.

She tried to comfort him but… He couldn't see her, just like every other person in the world that she tried to talk to. That day, Lethe found out that she was immortal with all of the memories of her mortal life. She then started her long journey. She traveled the world and saved lives. It was during a trip in Japan where she met Rose, but that story is for another time.

Now starts the story of these two girls and their adventures, and what happens when they meet a couple of nations along the way.


End file.
